The present invention pertains to the delivery of beneficial agents to skin cells using liposomes in a delivery system. Particularly, the invention involves a system in which skin care compounds are encapsulated in a freeze dried liposome.
The ability of liposomes to encapsulate, carry, and deliver agents to specified cells within the human body is well known. However, little has been done to integrate liposome encapsulated agents into practical skin care procedures and methods. What is needed is a system which combines the beneficial properties of liposomes in practical skin care processes and products.